Hell Fire
by Rraz45
Summary: Sam is visited by his father in a dream warning him that something is coming for Dean? But what is after Dean, and why? Will the Winchester boys be able to find out in time before its too late?
1. I Must be Dreaming

Hell Fire

_A/N: This is a new story I thought of when I was watching season 6 of Supernatural. I'm not that far into Supernatural (I'm trying to catch up now), but I decided to go ahead and start writing. This is A/U, but it still follows the show._

* * *

It had been a long evening of hunting. Dean and Sam Winchester slept sound in their dingy motel room. Their grandfather was planning to stop by in the morning with news of their next hunt. Yet both brothers welcomed sleep. Something big was happening, and they weren't sure what was going on. Exhaustion plagued the young men. A good night sleep was needed. Unfournately, peaceful sleep was not granted to one of the Winchester boys.

Sam felt light. Though his sould has been returned, he still did not feel like the old Sam. The memories of being trapped in that cage have been locked and sealed away somewhere that Sam did not want to find. He never wanted to remember all that happened to him. Suddenly, a warm sensation tingled everywhere on Sam's body. The unusal sensation was a calming, peaceful, and familiar sensation. The darkness that surrounded him was brightened with a bright, white light all around him. Sam shielded his eyes with his hand. Once when the intensity of the bright light decreased, Sam opened his eyes.

The sight before the youngest Winchester left him speechless. In front of Sam was his deseaced father, John. At first, Sam was too shocked to speak. But after a moment, a warm smile appeared on Sam's lips and he embraced his father.

"Dad," Sam whispered.

"Hey Sammy," John whispered back.

Sam felt a wave of warm tears in his eyes, but he refused to shed a single tear, not in front of his father. Then curiosity consumed Sam. He knew this was a dream, but Sam also knew that was his father's presence before him. But his father has been dead for a while now.

"You're not crazy," John stated as though he could read his son's thoughts.

Sam looked at his father with a quizzical expression on his face. A thousand questions running through his talented mind.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The small smile that graced John's lips vanished as a serious look took its place. Sam had a very bad feeling in his gut.

"You are dreaming, and I'm still dead," John began.

_'Was this even possible?'_ Sam asked himself. Could it even be possible for his father to be visiting him like this? And why did he have this terrible feeling of dread?

John grabbed his son's shoulder as he looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Sam, you have to protect your brother," John ordered.

Sam's mouth dropped as though he was about to speak, but no words came out. Sure Sam always had Dean's back. But Dean was the one who always protected Sam. And their father made sure that Dean's number one priority was to protect Sam.

"I know that I usually say that to your brother, but Sam, Dean is in danger," John continued.

Dean was in danger. It was the only thought running through Sam's mind. He knew it had to be serious, for their father to warn him.

John looked up and away from Sam for a moment. The young Winchester wanted his father to explain. Both brothers put their lives on the line with every hunt they go on, it was part of the job. John looked back at his young son.

"I don't have time, but you have to keep your brother safe," John seemed frantic to finish, "Or else..."

Suddenly John vanished. Sam felt himself being pulled back into the blackness. He shouted for his father to come back and expain. But in the same breath, he jolted awake. He was sitting in the bed of the motel room gasping for air.

Sam took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He turned his head to the left, and his eyes scanned the bed next to him. Dean was sleeping soundly and snoring slightly like he usually did. With a sigh of relief, Sam stood up and got out of bed. He headed for the small bathroom. Leaning over the sink, he turned the faucet on and splashed some cold water on his face. He stood up straight and grabbed a towel to wipe the water drops that ran down his neck and arms. His father's desperate plea still playing in his ears. What was coming for Dean?

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Sorry it was so short, it was a prologue to get the story started.

Reviews are welcomed!

REVIEW!


	2. Listen to Me

**Hell Fire**

Slowly, Dean Winchester's eyes fluttered opened. With a yawn, he sat up in bed, streching his stiff muscles. His shoulders and back cracked. He rolled his shoulders before standing up and heading to the bathroom. It was five thirty in the morning, and the hunter had a feeling it was going to be a long day. After splashing some cool water on his face to help him wake up, Dean exited the bathroom. He noticed his younger brother sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in hands. Concern filled Dean. It was Dean's job to protect Sam, and Dean felt like he failed Sam. He should not have let Sam become the vessel for Lucifer. Sam has never been the same since, and Dean hasn't stopped blaming himself.

"Sammy," Dean called.

Sam lifted his head up when he heard Dean call him. No one else but Dean (and their Dad) was allowed to call Sam, Sammy. Sam hated the nickname, but never cared when Dean called him it. After all, Dean had given the nickname to Sam when they were children.

"Yea," Sam responded.

Dean took a moment to study his brother. His eyes were a little red, and there were bags under his brown eyes. Dean assumed that his little brother didn't get much sleep. He hoped it wasn't a nightmare. Sam always looked like this after he had a nightmare. Dean prayed that it wasn't about his lost memories of being trapped in that damn cage.

"Did you sleep?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at his older brother and shook his head. He wasn't sure if he should tell Dean about the dream he had. Sam still wasn't sure if it was even real. If only his father told him more.

"Had a nightmare," Sam answered.

Dean sighed. He had a feeling Sammy had a nightmare. He sat down next to his brother. He was going to try to be understanding. Although not his style, Dean knew that Sam needed it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

Sam felt like smiling. He knew Dean was not comfortable with sharing feelings. Never has been, and probably never will be. But it was nice that he was trying.

"Not sure," Sam replied.

Taking a deep breath, Dean decided to try a different approach. Again, he really did not like all this sharing and caring crap. But before Dean could say something, Sam interrupted him.

"I saw Dad," he admitted.

Dean's eyes widened at his brother's words. Was Sam serious? He saw their dad, and what did he say?

"Was it a memory?" the older Winchester brother asked.

Sam shook his head. He really did want to tell his brother. Maybe Dean could make sense of the dream. But then Sam remembered the sound of his father's voice. It was so desperate. But John never told Sam to keep this a secret from Dean.

"No," he explained, "Dad's spirit visited me in my dream."

Dean was stunned into silence. Was that even possible? Could spirits visit people like that? He wasn't sure, but he was definatly going to find out.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He told me that I had to protect you," Sam answered truthfully.

Dean grunted. For a moment, he couldn't believe his ears. No, Dean could take care of himself. Besides, he was the one to look after his younger brother.

"But he didn't tell me anything else," Sam finished.

Dean patted his brother on the shoulder before standing back up. He still had to take a shower before their grandfather got here, not that Dean was looking forward to that meeting at all. Both he and Sam lost their trust in their grandfather.

"Well Sammy, I can take care of myself," Dean stated as he grabbed the clothes he was going to wear for the day today.

Sam stared at his brother with disblief. Why is it everytime something like this happened, Dean seemed so cool about it? It was just like the time Dean told Sam about the contract on his life. His older brother acted like he didn't have a care in the world and that he was going to die in one year didn't matter. But then again that has always been Dean's attitude.

"How can you be so calm?" Sam asked in a raised voice.

Dean stopped in the bathroom doorway. He turned and looked back at his brother who was now standing. He knew Sam didn't understand the way Dean handles things. He acted the same way when he told Sam about the deal he made to bring Sam back from the dead.

"Well we don't know what we are dealing with, and even if it was really Dad that you dreamt," Dean responded.

Though Dean did have a good point, Sam knew it was his father. He couldn't explain it, but he knew it was John Winchester. And if it really was John that he saw, then their father's warning must be true.

"I know it was Dad Dean, you got to trust me," Sam stated.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. He looked away from his younger brother for a moment before turning his head back to face him.

"Fine, but we are going to figure out if spirits can visit people in their dreams," Dean caved.

Sam felt like smiling. He knew Dean would see things his way. Suddenly, there was a knock to the door. The brothers looked at the clocked and muttered curses underneath their breath. Looks like their new mission was going to have to wait.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Again, sorry it was a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer.

Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far!

REVIEW!


	3. A Not So Happy Reunion

**Hell Fire**

Both Winchester brothers turned to the door of their motel room. Both shared a look that their previous conversation has been put on hold. Sam unlocked and opened the door. It was their grandfather, Samuel Cambell. The two brothers did not seem pleased to see their relative, and Samuel looked uncomfortable. There was an awkward silence as Samuel stood outside the door with Sam still blocking the doorway.

"You're early," Dean stated in a flat monotone.

Dean hated that his grandfather was here. After all that had happened, there was no trust between the Winchester's and their mother's father. To the boys, they no longer considered the man family.

Samuel cleared his throat. "Well I was close by," he answered.

Dean shook his head and headed to the bathroom to take his shower. He could make the old man wait for all he cared. After all, Samuel was the one who called the boys. This left Sam and Samuel alone together. Samuel notice the rage that danced in his grandson's eyes. Once when the youngest Winchester heard the water begin to run in the bathroom, he grabbed his grandfather by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Cambell's eyes widened as a sharp pain traveled up and down his spine. He should have expected this welcoming.

"Sammy," Samuel muttered.

Sam's eyes narrowed and a deep frown formed on his lips. Did he ears hear what he think he heard?

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam yelled, "Dean is the only who can call me that."

Once again, Sam Winchester slammed his grandfather against the wall. This time Samuel let out a low moan and his face contorted to reveal the pain he felt.

"You have a lot of nerve calling us," Sam began.

Cambell looked back up to his grandson's face. He did feel guilty for betraying his grndsons like that, but he does not regret his decision really. Even if it was possible, he wouldn't change the decision he made teaming up with Crowley.

"That's enough Sam," came Dean's deep voice.

Both Sam and Samuel did not hear the shower turn off. Both turned to the bathroom door. Dean stood there clad only in a towel wrapped around his sculpted waist and a serious look on his face. The two brothers shared a look and a silent conversation in their eyes. Reluctantly, Sam let go of his grandfather roughly, and he fell to the floor landing on his butt. Sam walked away and sat down on the small table placed by the only window in the motel room. Samuel glanced at his two grandsons before standing back up on his feet. Dean shook his head before heading back into the bathroom to get dressed. It was going to be a long day.

Sam stared out the motel window, ignoring his grandfather's presence. Still, Sam had the feeling of beating the crap out of the old man everytime he looked at him. Samuel just paced, waiting for Dean to get dressed so he could get down to business. It was the only reason he was here after all.

A couple minutes later, Dean walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. He could feel the high tension in the room and silently wished he was back asleep, dreaming about that hot, busty brunette. With a sigh, he cleared his mind of those dirty thoughts and sat down at the table across from his brother. Samuel also sat down at the table as well after Dean took a seat.

"As much as I love this little family reunion," Dean sarcastically spoke, "but what the hell are you doing here Samuel."

Samuel cleared his throat and pulled out a folder and opened it on the table.

"There has been a lot of demons gathering lately," he began.

"And that's surprising," Sam retorted.

Dean grunted in agreement with his younger brother. This wasn't the first time factions of demons gathered together, and probably won't be the last. What makes now any different?

"Well it's not just demons that are gathering together," Samuel continued.

Sam and Dean shared a baffled expression. That was something they don't hear everyday. In fact, they don't think they ever heard of that.

"What makes you think we believe you," Sam responded.

Samuel should have known one of his grandsons would have qustioned his integrity. Especially after all that has happened between them.

"Well you can ask some other hunters. I'm sure some of the other hunters have noticed," Samuel countered.

Dean cleared his throat. He was sure he was going to call Bobby later.

"If we believe you," Dean spoke, "What do you want our help Samuel?"

Samuel looked at the two younger hunters. Not that he would feed their egos, but they were some of the best damn hunters he has seen. Samuel could handle this without them, but things would be much easier working along with his grandsons.

"I thought you boys might wanted to be in on this one," Samuel explained, "I have a feeling that something big is going on."

Dean glanced at his brother before standing up and and heading to his beg which was beside his bed. He pulled his cell phone out from his jacket pocket. Before heading out the door, Dean nodded his head at his younger brother with Sam returning the jester.

Samuel watched Dean Winchester head out of the motel room. A baffled expression appeared on his aged complection.

"Where is he going?" Samuel asked the younger Winchester.

"Making a phone call," Sam replied shortly.

Samuel shook his head. The Winchester brothers were definatly the most stubborn men he ever met.

* * *

It took three rings for the person to answer the phone. Dean paced the walkway in front of the motel rooms.

"Hello," Bobby answered.

"Bobby, it's me Dean," Dean spoke into the phone.

"Dean, what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"Samuel is here," Dean began.

"What?" Bobby responded.

Dean shook his head. A small smile appeared on his lips. He knew Bobby would react like this.

"Yea, he has a job," the Winchester explained.

"A job?" Bobby repeated.

"Yea, says that demons and other Hell friendly creatures are gathering together," Dean explained.

"Are you serious?" asked the older hunter.

"Well I was wondering if you could find out for me," Dean asked.

"Give me an hour," Bobby responded.

"Thanks Bobby. Call me back," Dean spoke before hanging up.

The older Winchester brother took a deep breath before heading back to the hotel room. If his grandfather was telling the truth, what were the demons planning?

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Again, sorry it was a short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer.

Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far!

REVIEW!


	4. A Little More Interesting

**Hell Fire**

When Dean walked back into the motel room, he could feel the heated tension between his grandfather and brother. The older Winchester took one quick glance at his brother before glaring at his grandfather. Dean understood how Sam felt. After all, Dean vowed the next time he would see the older man, he would Samuel Campbell regret it.

"What did Bobby say?" Sam asked after a moment.

Dean crossed his arms across his chest and turned around, heading back to his bed.

"He's looking into it. Said he'd call back in an hour," the older Wincherster answered.

Sam nodded his head and also headed back to his bed. Both brothers packed the little possesions they owned back into their duffle bags. Either way this turned out, the brothers planned to hit the road and focus on the next hunt. Dean pulled the long knife he always kept underneath his pillow and placed it in his duffle bag while Sam packed away the box of salt they kept by their bedside. They could never be too careful with the line of work they do. Not that they get paid for all the hunts. But they were hunters, and the Winchester brothers were not ready to give it up yet.

Suddenly Dean's phone went off. His new ringtone of AC/DC's _You Shook Me All Night Long_, alerted all the men in the room. Dean grabbed his phone and then looked at the clock at the nightstand between the two beds. He got off the phone with Bobby not more than twenty minutes ago. It was surprising that Bobby called back that fast.

"Bobby," Dean greeted.

"Dean," Bobby responded.

Sam looked up at his older brother. His brown eyes then glanced at their grandfather, and Dean seemed to think for a moment.

"What did you find out for us?" Dean asked the closest thing he had for a father.

Samuel sat back down at the little wooden round table. Already he knew what Bobby was going to tell his grandson. What got Samuel curious was his grandsons were going to do when they found out the truth from Bobby. One thing was certain, Samuel Campbell knew he wouldn't be getting a Christmas card from the Winchester boys.

"Well I talked to some other hunters," Bobby began.

"What did they say?" Dean responded as he paced back and fourth.

"Well your grandfather's story checks out. Matter of fact a couple hunters were about to approach me about this. They were surprised I already knew that there was something going on," Bobby explained.

Dean sighed. So his manipulative grandfather was telling the truth this time. And Dean was so hoping to make good on his promise. But then a thought struck the hunter. Since Campbell was telling the truth, why were all these evil forces gathering together?

"Do you want some help on this?" Bobby asked.

"Hold on one second Bobby," Dean spoke before taking the phone away from his ear and moving close to his shoulder.

Sam stood up from the edge of the bed and moved closer to his big brother. There was a curious expression on the young Winchester's face.

"Bobby wants to know if we need help on this one," Dean explained to his brother's unspoken question.

"What do you think," Sam responded.

Dean glanced at Samuel. Predicting no smooth sailing between himself, his grandfather, and his brother, Dean turned back to his partner. Not to mention Dean had never heard of demons and other evil slime gathering together, maybe having Bobby around will be good back up.

"I think we should bring Bobby into this. We have no idea what we might be getting ourselves into," Dean thought out loud.

"Alright," Sam agreed,

Dean put the phone back up against his ear. He glanced at Samuel who mouthed 'Kansas'. The older Winchester cursed underneath his breath. Even today, he still hated going back to his home state, Kansas.

"Sure, we're heading to Kansas after we get some breakfast. We will meet you there," Dean spoke.

"Alright keep me updated Dean," Bobby spoke before hanging up.

Dean threw his phone back on his bed. This was a hunt he was not looking forward to. In addition, Dean had a bad feeling in his gut. An uncooncious warning that he could not understand. He just shook it off, and decide to worry about the tasks at hand. It was easier that way.

"So I take it you believe me," Samuel retorted.

Both boys' eyebrows narrowed. Neither did not care to hear their grandfather's smart ass remarks.

"We should get moving," Sam suggested in a restrained voice.

Samuel stood up, and moved closer to the brothers. It looked like the two brothers seemed to be more alert. Samuel knew he was to blame for their alert.

"Great, then lets get going," Campbell stated, "we have a long drive ahead of us."

Dean grabbed his dufflebag and his brother's. He started to head for the door. When he heard Sam clear his throat. Dean turned around before he opened the door.

"I'm going to load the car. How about you go check us out Sammy," Dean spoke.

Sam reluctantly agreed. Dean headed to the Impala, grabbing his keys from his pocket while Sam and Campbell headed to the main office of the motel. Sam checked the Winchesters out. Once again they brothers had used fake ids and stolen cards to pay for the motel room. Samuel and his grandson did not share one with the other. It was taking every thing of Sam not to kill the old man, but now they had a case to work on together. And still needed to make sense of the dream he had.

Meanwhile it did not take long for Dean to load the Impala. Both he had Sam had very little belonings. Everything they owned could fit into the car with room to spare. But it didn't bothers at all. They have lived like that for most of their lives. Dean shut the trunk, and turned to head to the main office to meet his brother when a voice stopped him.

"Nice car, is it yours?" asked a feminine voice.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. Standing between his car and the motel rooms was a woman. Dean had to admit she was the one of the most sexiest women he had ever laid eyes on her. Her presence just screamed sensuality. She had long, curly red hair that fell to her waist with honey brown eyes. Her skin was well tanned with luscious curves that men fantasized over. Her waist was slim, and she was well endowed with her breasts. Dean didn't deny that he was very attracted to her, or the dirty thoughts that plauged his mind. He also noticed the clothing she wore. A black AC/DC tank top, denim jeans, and from what he could see, black leather boots underneath her jeans. This mysterious woman most definatly had Dean Winchester's attention.

"That's my baby," Dean answered with a charming smile.

The woman smiled in return before turning her attentions to the car that had caught her interest. She circled the vehicle without taking her eyes off the car.

"A 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Beautiful condition, do you all the work?" she asked when she stopped in front of him.

Dean stared at her for a moment. There was something about her that Dean couldn't put his finger on. Then he turned his attention on his most prized possession.

"There are no other hands I would leave her with," he answered as he moved closer to the Impala.

She too followed him. Dean raised his eybrow in a suggestive manner.

"I can believe that..." she waited for him to tell her his name.

"Dean," he responded, "and you?"

She moved dangerously close to him now. He could smell her perfume. It was some sort of floral scent.

"You can call me Zoey Dean," she whispered in his ear.

"Zoey," he repeated in a whisper as well.

They stayed like that for a moment, green eyes staring into brown eyes and the other way around. There was very little space between the two, and the little space between the two was slowly decreasing. He could feel her hot breath on his neck.

"Mmm, I have a question," she spoke in a soft voice.

Dean raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched upwards.

"And what is that," he responded.

"Are you going to just stand there or kiss me?" she asked seductively.

And he just did that. The kiss was long and soft. Her hands wrapped around his waist, feeling his muscualr waist while his hands gripped her shoulders with his thumbs caressing her soft skin. Both of them enjoying the pleasure of the other's company.

"Dean," Sam called.

Reluctantly Dean pulled away from Zoey. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back into those intense green orbs.

"Let me guess," Zoey began with sarcasm dripping.

"Sorry, got to go," Dean finished.

Zoey smiled anyways. Dean felt her put some sort of paper in his pocket.

"Hopefully I will see you again soon," she spoke with a wink before walking away.

There was a shit-eating grin on Dean's face when Sam and Samuel walked up to him and the Impala. Samuel looked annoyed and Sam look like he just heard a bad joke.

"Honestly Dean," Sam mock reprimanded his older brother.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, his grin never disappearing from his face.

"What," Dean responded.

He stood up so he was no longer leaning on his baby before opening the driver's door.

"Let's get some food, I'm starving," Dean stated as he got into the car.

Sam shook his head and got into the passenger's seat. Meanwhile Samuel said a few choice words before getting into his own car as well. The pur of the Impala's engine could be heard as Dean started the car. Sam rolled his eyes as his brother began singing along with the song playing. At least some things would never change.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer.

Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far!

REVIEW!


	5. What Do You Think?

**Hell Fire**

The three men had stopped at a diner by the motel to get some breakfast. It had been an awkward silence as they ate. Samuel had been impatient with the brothers. He just wanted to hit the road and get the hunt over with. The less time the three of them spent together the better. Dean and Sam felt the same way, but Dean's appetite won. It was cheap and quick food that filled their appetites. They didn't stay at the diner long before hitting the road. Sam and Dean drove in the Impala while Samuel lead the way in his own car. They drove for a few hours before stopping at a gas station. Sam couldn't believe that he let his brother talk him to eating a hot dog Dean had bought at the gas station. Dean continued to drive, following his mother's father and blasting AC/DC all the while.

During the drive, Sam couldn't help but make continuous glances at his brother. What kind of danger could his big brother be in? John Winchester's words replayed in Sam's head. It was known that Sam in his father were not as close as they should be, and Sam was known to question his father's orders. But this time was different. He never heard his father plea like he did. His tone was so desperate and consumed with worry. It was something that Sam could still not shake.

"Dude, I know I'm pretty to look at, but quit staring at me!" Dean ordered.

Dean had noticed the multiple glances his brother had given him through his peripheal vision. The older Winchester felt uncomfortable under his younger brother's gaze. He never liked showing his emotions, and it was not Sam's job to protect Dean, not like Dean's duty to keep his brother safe.

Sam looked away from his brother, a small blush on his cheeks. He didn't realize his brother had noticed. Clearing his throat, Sam turned his head to face his brother.

"Dean, we still haven't finished our conversation," Sam stated.

Dean rolled his ears. For a moment, he forgot all about the conversation he had with his brother this morning. Personally, Dean had nothing left to say on that subject, but he knew Sam was no way finished with the conversation.

"I remember that I had nothing left to say," Dean responded.

Sam shook his head in fustration. Of course his brother would say that. The younger Winchester had never met a more stubborn being.

"Well I wasn't," Sam ranted, "Since we're meeting Bobby in Kansas, this gives us the perfect chance to talk to him about it."

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. He still felt like his brother was over reacting.

Before Sam could continue his rant, his cell phone went off. Muttering a curse beneath his breath, the younger Winchester answered his phone.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Sam, it's me Samuel. We are pulling into the next town," Samuel stated.

A frown formed on Sam's lips. For a moment, he forget they were working with their grandfather.

"I'll let Dean know," Sam spoke before hanging up.

Dean gave his brother a sideways glance. His curiosity had been peaked.

"That was Samuel," Sam explained, "We're pulling into the next town."

Dean nodded his head. He noticed Campbell make a turn off the road. The older Winchester mirrored Campbell's directions.

"Call Bobby and tell him where we are," Dean ordered.

Sam nodded his head and dialed Bobby's number. Meanwhile, Dean drove through the small town in Kansas. He noticed Samuel pull into a cheap motel, and did the same. It was probably the only motel in the town if Dean had to guess. He heard Sam give Bobby directions to the motel. Looks like Bobby Singer is back in Kansas. The older Winchester parked his baby in and turned of the ignition. He leaned back in the seat and waited for his brother to get off the phone. It didn't take too long of a wait.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit," Sam spoke before disconnecting the line.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and turned to look at his brother. It wasn't until now that he noticed how exhausted Dean looked. Sam knew that Dean had been very worried about him. Only now did he realize how much affect he had on his big brother.

"Bobby should be here in an hour," Sam stated.

Dean nodded his head and got out of the car. Sam did the same thing. Samuel was waiting for the brothers outside the main office of the hotel.

"Some hunters are here," Samuel stated, "Some won't be here until morning."

"Let's just meet up in the morning then," Sam suggested.

Dean agreed with his brother, he was tired and hungry. At the moment, he didn't feel like dealing with a group of whiny hunters.

"Alright," Samuel agreed.

The Winchesters brothers checked into the motel and brought their bags in the small room. Dean dropped his bag by his bed and flopped down on the crickety matress. Sam placed his bag on the bed and stood up to check out the small bathroom. The brothers agreed to wait for Bobby to arrive before getting something to eat.

"We need to be careful around Samuel," Dean stated.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and back into the main room. Dean was still lying in the bed, his face staring up at the celing.

"Think he's planning something?" Sam asked.

Dean turned his head to face his little brother.

"Not sure, but we can't be too careful," he responded.

Sam agreed. Especially after their last encounter with their grandfather, an ulterior motive was always a big question with Samuel Campbell.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Dean sat up, and glanced at his brother. Sam shook his head and walked over to the door. Looking through the little peephole, Sam could see the aging face of Bobby Singer.

"It's Bobby," Sam informed his brother.

In a beat, Sam unlocked and opened the motel door. Bobby smiled at the younger hunter as he entered the motel room. He noticed Dean on the bed and smiled at him as well.

"Boys," Bobby greeted.

"Thanks for coming Bobby," Sam replied.

Bobby dropped his bag and sat down at the square table on the left side of the motel room. He glanced at the two brothers, and instinctively felt something was amiss.

"Something tells me there is another reason you wanted me to come," Bobby stated.

Indeed Bobby knew the Winchester boys well. Sam and Dean glanced at one another before Dean nodded his head.

"Let's get something to eat first," Dean suggested.

Bobby nodded his head. His stomach was empty as well.

The three hunters stopped at a small resteraunt not too far away from the motel. They got a table away from the main crowd so they could discuss what they need to in private with no curious ears. Dean and Bobby both ordered a beer with theri meals, while Sam opted for some water. Dean shook his head at his brother. Somethings will never change.

"So what's going on?" Bobby asked once the waitress was out of ear shot.

The three hunters leaned in closer together. They could never be too careful.

"Sam had a dream last night," Dean began to explain.

Bobby slowly nodded his head. he knew that was never a good sign. A few years ago, the three of them dreaded Sam's nightmares. Then a thought occured to the older hunter. He thought Sam had lost his psychic abilities. Why was he having strange dreas then?

"What happened in these dreams?" he asked.

Sam gave a sideways glance to his brother. Sam hoped that Singer had some insight into what was going on.

"Dad visited me," Sam explained.

Bobby was taken a back. His eyes widened at the younger Winchester's words. The late John Winchester had visited his son in a dream. But why? Was it even possible? Singer had heard of some cases where a deceased family member visited their love one, but it wasn't always true.

"What did he say?" Singer asked.

Dean cleared his throat. The other two hunters looked up and saw the waitress walk up to their table with their meals. Each of the three hunters smiled at the young woman and said a polite thank you. The conversation was dropped momentarily as each hunter devored the meals in front of them. It didn't take them long to finish their plates. When they were done, the seriousness of business returned.

"So what did he say to you Sam?" Bobby asked.

Sam took a deep breath before answering, "He told me that I was to protect Dean."

After hearing Sam's words, the older hunter looked at Dean. The older Winchester was not looking at either hunter, but instead looking out the window. A hint of annoyance was clearing visible on Dean's handsome face. Bobby knew Dean like he would his own son. And he knew Dean did not like to be the one who needed protecting.

"Is it possible that Dad really did visit me in my dream?" Sam asked after a long moment of silence.

Both Dean and Booby turned back to the younger Winchester. Bobby thought long and hard for a monment. In all his years as a hunter, he had heard some strange things. This could be a new thing on the list.

"It is possible," Bobby answered.

This caught both Winchester brothers' attention. A serious look formed on Bobby Singer's face.

"If it is true," Bobby spoke, "It means that there is trouble brewing."

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. And an old face from the Winchester past makes an appearance!

Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far!

REVIEW!


	6. This Is Just Great

**Hell Fire**

It was late in the evening. After dinner, Bobby had checked himself into the motel and told the Winchester boys he would see them in the morning. The brothers remained in their small motel room. Sam had been researching on his laptop for answers while Dean flipped through the channels on the small, old tv on the parrallel side of the two beds. Sam was sitting on the small round, wooden table while Dean was lying in his bed with his hands behind his head. A small sigh escaped the hunter's lips. There was nothing good on the television, and all that was provided was basic cable. So there was no porn like Dean was hoping for. Sam continued to stare at his laptop, searching for answers that he seeked. Both he and his older brother had a feeling that something big was going on. If only they knew what was going on. Both Winchesters boys did not wish to relay on the man they unfourtunatly were related to. It was just too risky.

Without a word, Dean shut off the tv and stood up. As he streched his muscles Sam looked away from his laptop to his big brother. Dean kicked off his boots and reached into his jackets pockets. There he felt a peice of paper. He pulled it out and inspected it. It was Zoey's number. A sly grin appeared on his face as he remembered his meeting with the ingriguing woman.

"Hmm, Zoey," Dean muttered with a shake of his head and dirty thoughts entering his mind, "if only I could have had more time with you."

Sam shook his head. Dean was well Dean. A small smile appeared on the younger Winchester's face. His brother was still staring at the small piece of paper with the number written on it.

"Is that Zoey's number?" Sam asked.

Dean looked up from the number to his brother. A curious glance was visible on his face.

"Yea why?" Dean responed.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. The grin on his face was slowly getting wider.

"She seemed like an interesting woman from what I heard," the younger Winchester stated.

Now Dean's interests were peaked. He admitted that his meeting with the woman didn't involve many words. But Dean didn't know what Sam was talking about.

"Alright little brother, explain," Dean ordered as he pulled of his jacket and tossed it on the bed.

Sam leaned back in his seat. He liked this feeling of knowing more about a woman Dean was interested than what Dean knew.

"Well I met her when I checked us into the motel were stating in the other night," Sam explained.

"And..." Dean urged his younger brother to continue.

"Well from what she told me, she's kinda like you," Sam continued.

Dean raised his eyebrow. He was defanitly not expecting his younger brother to say that. Then he noticed the smug look on his brother's face. Dean crossed his arms across his chest.

"How so?" Dean replied.

"Well she owns a mechanic shop. From the two times I saw her, she was wearing classic rock band shirts. And she has been traveling on a road trip just letting the road take her," Sam finished.

Dean nodded his, processing all the information Sam told him. He still didn't get how he was like her, but Sam's words definatly increased Dean's interest in her.

"Maybe after this hunt, I'll give her a call," Dean thought aloud before heading into the shower.

Sam stared at his brother's retreating figure, shaking his head all the while. He knew Dean would always be the stubborn man that he was, and would never admit that this woman could be much more than a fling if it goes right. And after Lisa, Sam knew Dean would do his best to avoid that kind of relationship. Sam then glanced back at his laptop. Ever since they returned to the motel room, he had been researching his dream. Accoriding to his research, Bobby had been right. There had been other occurences like his. Some of them had not been the real thing, but there were a couple that had been the real deal. What scared Sam the most is the cases that had been true, all the occurences had been about bad things that happened, and all of warnings had come true. So what did that mean for his dream, and more importantly Dean?

A few minutes later, Dean walked out of the bathroom clad only in his boxers. Sam eyes were trained on his laptop, but Dean could tell his younger brother was lost in his thoughts. He shook his head. That was his Sammy alright, always the dreamer. He turned to his left and headed to his bed.

"Sam," he called.

Pulled away from his thoughts, Sam looked at his brother. He was turning off the lamp at his bedside.

"I'm calling it a night," Dean spoke, "Gotta wake up early tomorrow."

Sam nodded his head before closing his laptop and heading to his bed to call it a night as well. Unfourtunalty, peaceful sleep was yet again not granted to the younger Winchester.

_Sam that same familiar, warm, and peaceful sensation. When the hunter turned around, he found himself face to face with his father once more. John's small, weak smile was visible on his lips._

_"Sammy," he greeted._

_Father and son embraced in a warm hug for a moment. Sam was estatic to see his father once more. But then all the friendliness died out in the younger hunter as he remembered the seriousness of the previous dream._

_"Dad what is going?" Sam asked, "What's going to happen to Dean?"_

_John Winchester grabbed his son by his shoulders, and stared into his eyes. Both father and son had the same eyes._

_"You need to keep your brother safe," John stated once more._

_Sam's lips slightly parted as once again confusion consumed._

_"Dad what's going on?" he asked again._

_John's eyes blinked away from his son's figure for a moment. With another blink they were back focused on his son. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips. If there was only more he could do to help his sons._

_"Something very old and evil is after Dean," John began._

_Sam's eyes widened. He needed to know more._

_"Sam this evil is more powerful than anything you ever faced," John continued to explain._

_For a moment, fear engulfed the younger Winchester. What could possibly so powerful and evil that had John Winchester tremble with fear? Sam's heart clenched. What did this evil want with his big brother?_

_John looked up as though he was hearing a distant voice. Sam's eyes glanced in the same direction hoping for some understanding. John's grip on his son's shoulders tightened._

_"I'm out of time Sammy," John stated as he looked back into his son's eyes, "Promise me you will protect your brother."_

_Sam's vision began to fad and blur. No! He wanted more time with his father, and he needed more answers. But the look on John Winchester's face stopped Sam's protests before they left his lips. His father looked so broken. Sam knew what his father needed to hear._

_"I promise Dad," he spoke in a soft voice._

_With those words spoken, everything went black._

Slowly, Sam's eyes fluttered open. The annoying beeping of the alarm clock filled his ears. Then there was a loud groan to his left. Blinking his eyes, Sam turned his head to the left. Dean was lying on his stomach on the other bed with one of hands under the pillow, gripping his knife if Sam had to guess. With Dean's other hand, he shut off the loud alarm clock. The loud beeping died out. Sam sighed in relief, the beeping was rather annoying. After a moment, the two brothers got out of bed and began their morning ritual of getting ready. It didn't take them long since they barely spoke any words to one another. Dean felt it was strange the way his little brother was acting. But the older hunter shrugged it off. He knew his younger brother, and Dean that Sam would come clean soon.

When the Winchester brothers headed out of theri motel room, they noticed two familiar presences right by the Impala. It was Bobby and Samuel. The tension was thick between the two older hunters. Dean and Sam shared a look befor walking over to the two older men. This was not going to be fun.

"Bobby," Dean called as he walked to the closet man he could call a father in recent years.

Bobby stopped glaring at Campbell and turned his attentions to the Winchesters. His face was blank, but a small smile began to form on his lips.

"Boys," Bobby greeted.

Dean stopped looking at his old friend and took a second to look at the other older man. There was an unreadable expression on Samuel's face. Sam noticed the same thing as well.

"What's up?" Dean asked with a nod of his head.

Bobby looked away from the older Winchester and glanced back at Campbell. Sam looked at Singer with a curious expression on his face. Something was up.

"Ask the dumbass over there," Bobby responded with a nod in Samuel's direction.

Both Winchester brothers looked at Samuel for answers. Samuel cleared his throat. At this moment, he was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Late last night there was a visitor," Samuel began to explain.

Dean raised an eyebrow and glanced at the two people he trusted the most. Sam noticed the angered expression on Bobby Singer's face and stared at the man that was supposed to be the grandfather. Somehow, the younger Winchester got the feeling it wasn't the kind of visitor that Dean's dirty mind was creating.

"What kind of visitor?" Sam asked.

All eyes were back on Samuel. Bobby's eyebrow was raised in that unspoken _'yea what kind of visitor' _sneer. Samuel's eyes quickly darted away from the questioning gazes of the Winchester's as though he was working up the courage to answer them. But after a second, Campbell's eyes focused on his grandsons with a blank expression on his face.

"One of the hunters captured a demon," he stated in a monotone.

Both Sam and Dean's eyes widened considerably. Did they just hear the old man right?

"Tell me you're joking," Dean responded with an undertone of anger.

But the Winchester brothers knew that Samuel was speaking the truth. And that is what enraged the brothers. What in the hell were these hunters thinking?

"You do know demons lie," Dean argued, his green eyes darkening.

"What makes you think that this demon will tell you anything," Sam added.

Samuel began to walk toward a motel room. The three others hunters looked at one another, wondering if they should follow.

"We will get the demon to talk one way or the other," Samuel stated.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Alright, I decided to split up this chapter... there is going to happen.

How is Sam going to make this demon talk? And what is this powerful evil John is warning Sam about?

Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far!

REVIEW!


End file.
